paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot
, showing both baggable loot and loose items.]] Loot is the main source of income for the crew in PAYDAY 2. Loot Bags .]] There are various types of loot bags, all of which fall into one of five weight categories; the heavier the bag, the more it slows down the carrier, harder it is to throw, reduce the carrier's jump height and may also prevent the carrier from sprinting. The five categories: Notes: * Default player movement speed is capped at . * The Transporter, Shinobi and Run And Gun basic skills can all stack with each other providing a maximum of increased movement rate. If a bag surpasses movement speed then it will be capped to . (e.g. Medium bags will be capped to movement speed as (75 + = 138.75 which will then be capped at ) Heavy bags at and Very heavy bags at ). The same also applies to Transport aced ( increase to throwing distance). Internally in the game's files, there are actually 8 categories of bag listed. Aside from the standard five types of bag, there are also bags classed as "coke_light", "explosives" and "being". However, these bag types are ultimately inconsequential, as they are merely clones of light, medium and heavy bags respectively. The sole exception is explosives which, unsurprisingly, gain the additional property of exploding when thrown or dropped a great distance. Bags of coke and meth are technically classed as coke_light. Shells are technically classed as explosives. Body bags are technically classed as being. In order to turn in a loot bag, it must be either thrown into a designated extraction point (e.g. van, helicopter, boat) or carried by the player as they escape. The extraction point is marked with a suitcase icon and is often also an escape vehicle. If a loot bag is just thrown into the escape zone that is not a van and is not picked up before the crew escapes, then it will not count towards their payday. In every heist, there is the opportunity to earn money by stealing large amounts of valuables. In some heists, the crew is required to steal a certain number of loot bags and extra bags can be stolen for significantly more money. The value of a loot bag depends on the difficulty level and objective requirement. The values are calculated like this: Multiple-Day Heist Loot Allocation Multiple-day heists have mechanics for transfering the bag-value from one day to the next, until they are turned out after successfully completing the final day. They differ per heist however. Here you can see how the final tally will be made for these quests; * Armored Transport/Train: All money gained during the transport will be added cumulatively with Train towards the final tally. All loot stolen during both heists will be cashed out. * Big Oil: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, all bags stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. * Election Day: Doesn't contain loot the first day, so all loot stolen on day 2 will be cashed out. * Firestarter: You will get the loot gained cumulatively each day, so after succeeding you will gain cash from day 1, day 2 and day 3. All loot secured on day 1, 2 and 3 will be cashed out. * Framing Frame: Painting values on day 1 will be negated (even if after the required amount they should be more valuable than the cash you get in return). Money and gold gained on day 2 and 3 will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. Loot gained day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. * Hotline Miami: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. * Hoxton Breakout: This multiple-day heist does not contain loot, the server secured at the end of Day 2 is counted as an objective and thus awards no money. * Rats: All loot secured on day 1 will be negated, the final tally will depend on day 2 and day 3. While the first 3 bags onscreen will show a value of '65,000' (if stolen back) the actual value for that difficulty for the remaining bags will be returned. Thus if additional meth is made day 1 but not secured day 2, that money will not be granted. All loot secured on day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. * Watchdogs: The value of day 1 will be negated, the final returned amount depends on day 2 alone. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. Table overview: Note: Money gained per bag onscreen and actual value given does not match during Rats Day 2. Loot Bag Values Notes: * The Coke spawned on Day 3 of Framing Frame serves as a framing device, and as such cannot be secured for extra money. * The Servers in Day 2 of both Firestarter and Hoxton Breakout are treated as objective bags to be taken to complete the day. Both does not yield any monetary value. Objective-related bags In some heists, there are certain kinds of bags that, while crucial or otherwise are beneficial to the mission progress, cannot be secured for a monetary value. The basic rules of regular Loot bags still apply. Loose Items Loose items, such as money, jewelry and other small valuables can be grabbed instantaneously for a larger payday. In contrast to loot, loose items do not need to be bagged or thrown into an extraction point. These items are generally found in safes (e.g. Four Stores), display cases (e.g. Jewelry/Diamond Store) or deposit boxes (e.g. Bank Heists, Armored Transports). The Dead Presidents skill provides a small boost to their skill: * : Dead Presidents basic (10% increase). * : Dead Presidents aced (total 30% increase). Loose item values Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)